


Wandersong Oneshots (Requests Open!)

by meefling



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Kissing, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Valentine's Day, knife, minor injury, playful banter, proposal, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: A collection of Wandersong drabbles, created in the name of There's Not Enough Fanfic For This Fandom!SFW requests open! Please forward NSFW requests to my other Oneshot collection (found on my page).





	1. "Shut up!" "Make me!" (Kiwiam)

**Author's Note:**

> "Shut up!" "Make me!" Kiwiam, consensual kissing, playful banter. Warning: may cause happy butterflies in your tummy.

Kiwi was embarrassed. Ashamed. Absolutely humiliated.

"Okay, so what if normal cityfolk don’t have my accent?" The little Western-accented bard exclaimed. "Practically everyone in Chismest has this accent! I'm not unusual!"

“But what I’m saying is,” Miriam started. “It’s unusual in this area! I didn’t say that it was a bad accent. You’re preaching to the wrong choir here.” She chuckled.

Their face was pink. "Okay! But!! You didn't have to point out how fake my accent was today, in front of a bunch of Delphi citizens! They're gonna be making fun of me for weeks!” exclaimed the poor self-conscious bard.

“I don’t think anybody is gonna make fun of it! Besides, I think it’s really fucking cute!” She snickered. “Just because you’ve got that Chismest accent, it doesn’t mean that your voice is ugly or anything.”

They crossed their arms and turned away a bit, huffing. "I did a great job pretending to have a regional accent when I moved here and now people are gonna harass me until I drop it and go back to my original voice! You don't realize what you've done, the pressure you’ve put upon me!” They over-dramaticized, swaying with an arm over their eyes.

“Has it occurred to you that nobody would comment on your natural accent if you’d never faked a regional accent to begin with?” Miriam rolled her eyes. “You’re just self conscious because you sound like a cowboy in a world of Brits.”

Kiwi's face went super super red and they covered their face with their hands, peeking out through their fingers. "Shut up, shut up!"

The witch huffed and crossed her arms. She uttered those fateful words.

“Make me.”

That was what it took for Kiwi to go crazy. To lose it. To absolutely go wild.

They lunged right at her and, before she could think to get away, took her face in their hands to kiss her deeply.

Miriam squealed, not expecting romance in response to her snark. After a good second or two of being shook, she smooched her bard right back, leaning in. Kiwi wrapped their arms securely around her and, with their eyes closed, dipped her a little. They really wanted this kiss to overwhelm her so much she forgot about their conversation.

The witch laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms delicately around Kiwi’s neck. Her eyes fluttered shut. Kiwi laughed a bit too and kept one arm around her waist to keep her secure to their body, while the other hand came up to stroke her hair.

Miriam purred, and pulled back for air and opening her blue eyes. She smiled. “I’m speechless~”

They were breathless, looking all smooched and loved with a soft smile of their own. "Good." They said firmly, then held her and laughed.


	2. Vampire!Kiwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam discovers Kiwi is a vampire through unusual means. (Platonic Kiwiam, finger cut, blood)

Miriam and Kiwi came back to Miriam’s home after a long day of doing nothing and being good friends, spending the money they didn’t have and making jokes that only the pair would understand. It was a perfect day for a pair of young adults, just finding themselves in the new world. They had decided that cooking a nice little dinner was how they were going to end their day, and Miriam had a good soup planned.

All of the witch’s ingredients were laid out, and Kiwi wasn’t much of a chef (they did not have a stove in their Langtree home), so they put themselves in charge of all the prep work like washing and peeling veggies, while Miriam was chopping the fresh spices and adding things to the cauldron of bubbling soup.

“Kiwi, when you’re done with those mushrooms, hand them over please.” She asked, setting her knife down. “I want to cut shapes into the tops of them.”

“Give me a second to drain them,” They said, and did so. They then wiped their hands dry on the ‘guest apron’ they had on (truly it was Kiwi’s apron, as they were the only guest the two witches ever had these days). They handed the bowl of nicely washed mushrooms to her with a hum and a smile.

She thanked the bard, grabbed the topmost mushroom, and held it gingerly in her hand as she cut into the top of the cap. “I was thinking of a pinwheel design. It’s kind of a classic, but it’s elegant and doesn’t require that much effort.” She offered the mushroom in their direction, to show them the cute design she had made. “What do you think?”

They beamed. "That looks adorable! I almost regret having to eat it." They chirped as they went back to peeling some potatoes. Miriam chuckled and put the designed mushroom to the side of her chopping board, then grabbed the next one.

“Yeah. Well, I’m sure these mushrooms are honoured to be picked and eaten by the weirdest people in town.” She hummed and made quick work of the mushrooms, keeping her eyes on the knife and her fingers curled out of the way. Kiwi went back to washing the veggies, moving on to the potatoes. They came across one with a particularly rough eye, that they couldn’t get with their peeler. Miriam could probably cut the eye out for them…

“Hey Miriam?” They looked in her direction.

“Huh?” The witch looked over to meet Kiwi’s gaze, and her brain sent the wrong signals. She curled up her fingers and her knife went in to make a new incision in the soft mushroom top.

The sharp knife making very harsh contact with her skin.

Miriam gasped loudly and dropped everything on the counter, body going rigid as the pain spiked through her from her sliced finger. “Hhh--fuck! Fuck!”

Kiwi yelped and grabbed the bowl of potatoes out of the sink, pulling it up onto the counter and rushed forward, grabbing Miriam’s forearm and bringing her to the sink. They turned the tap on. “Oh, ohh Eya, hold it under water…” They said quickly, watching the witch dive her hand under the cold stream and hissing loudly from the pain.

Watching the blood go down the drain like that… It kicked awake an instinct in Kiwi, that they’d tried to stomp down in their teens. They felt it creeping back up on them and their breath hitched. Not good.

“Aaaaagh,” Miriam agonized as she also watched the blood wash away. She was a bit dizzy from the sudden explosion of pinprick pain. “Eya’s sweet chords, that hurts!"

Kiwi did everything in their power not to become mesmerized by the blood. They hadn't had a drink since they were at least 15, and while they had done a great job avoiding fresh blood for about a decade now, their withdrawal was showing now. Their fangs grew in their mouth, and Kiwi may not have noticed if not for their tongue instinctively rubbing over them when they had grown.

They gasped and put a hand over their mouth, stepping back from their friend. "Do you have a first aid kit??" They didn't want to touch her, their senses heightened, but they still desperately wanted to help her.

Miriam whined and took her finger out from the stream. It kept bleeding. She put it back under and swore under her breath. “It doesn’t look good, agggh..” She winced. “I don’t know where any bandages are…"

Kiwi watched the blood go down and almost whimpered themselves. They shook their head a bit, praying their fangs were the only vampiric thing about them right now. "Uhh--Maybe do you have a potion that can fix this?" They were getting a bit slurry with their words. They were determined not to let their instincts get the better of them!

"Ohhh Eya above, sweet baby Eyala!" She swore. "I don't know okay! I'll just hold it here until… it stops… bleeding…" Miriam tore her eyes from the wound to look at the Bard's face, and her sentence fell apart in her mouth. "Your eyes… are really dilated." 

Kiwi's stomach dropped. "I'm not a vampire!" They cried. Miriam blinked at them.

"You, uh, I never said you were one." She narrowed her eyes. "But I just saw two really good pieces of evidence in your mouth stating otherwise.”

Shit!

The newly discovered vampire didn’t know what to say, just stared down into the sink at the blood still spiralling down the drain, but their guilt over being discovered like this, over being discovered at all really, was overwhelming their instincts.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” They pleaded quietly, head lowering more and gaze going to their feet.

“Wha--Kiwi,” Miriam took on a scolding tone. This distraction was much welcomed by her weak-to-pain brain. “What makes you think I would do that?? This secret’s coming with me to the grave unless you tell me otherwise.” She affirmed.

The bard looked back up to her. They loved her dearly, she was their closest friend at this point in their life, but they still felt they needed one more step of security.

“... Pinky promise?” They extended their hand, pinky extended.

Miriam barked an ugly laugh at that. She couldn’t help the break in serious atmosphere. Kiwi even cracked a smile too, aware of the lift in seriousness.

She reached out with her uninjured hand and wrapped her pinkie around theirs.

“Pinkie promise.” She confirmed. Kiwi’s smile broadened as they shook on it before releasing the pinky promise. Their focus then went back to Miriam’s cut finger, which had stopped bleeding when she took it out from the tap and held the shaky finger gingerly.

“Uhh… Sorry you… didn’t get a taste… or something.”

“Oh! No, no, I haven’t drank in years. But, I mean, maybe next time, if that’s okay…”

“Pshh, we’ll see if there’s a next time. These mushrooms will pay for what they did to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was recommended and proofread by my spouse, thanks max! ovo
> 
> I'm aware I built it up a little to lead into Kiwi sucking her blood, but it was getting kind of long for a oneshot and I was wondering if I should just write a second oneshot? a sequel, if you will?
> 
> requests are always open, either here or on my tumblr of the same username! <3


	3. Miriam In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm brewing, but Miriam already left the house to go see Kiwi and she's not turning back now! (Being caught in the rain, mention of nudity, platonic Kiwiam)

Kiwi had been waiting patiently for Miriam to come over ever since the faithful "on my way" text she had sent. She never flew and texted at the same time, so until she either arrived or landed for a pitstop, they wouldn’t know how her commute to their home was going.

Her last text was sent shortly before thick rain clouds billowed over Langtree, and of course, Kiwi waited for a text saying something like “Hey, I landed to tell them the weather sucks and I’m turning around, see you some other time”, but… The longer they waited, and the darker the sky became, the more anxious the bard grew, seated in their home playing mobile games to take their mind off of it.

When the rain started to come down, and thunder rolled in the distance, Kiwi turned their full attention to refreshing Miriam’s texts. They just wanted to know she was safe, she never did like flying in the rain.

Speaking of the witch, Miriam had been utterly unprepared for the rain. When she saw the clouds as she approached, she did consider landing to tell Kiwi she was turning back, but she already had postponed their hangout a couple of times and she missed the bard. She went full speed ahead, and when she inevitably got caught up in the rain, she began swearing and grumbling all the way. 

Miriam eventually pulled up to Kiwi’s house, signalling her arrival with a signature Miriam yell and a kick at the door.

Kiwi jumped, looking from the phone in their hands, up to their door. They sprinted over and opened it for her, then gasped at the sight of their friend. They hastily let the poor drenched girl inside. "For the love of Eya, Miri, you should have turned around when you saw the storm clouds!"

Miriam huffed and kicked her shoes off. Kiwi could see her socks were thoroughly sopping wet, too. “I would’ve if I wasn’t so close to Langtree already,” She lied; she hadn’t been that close when she realized the rain was coming, but she would be honest about her feelings another day. “It’s alright, I’m not that soaked.”

She looked like a drowned rat.

Kiwi left her side once they had locked their door, and ran for their linen closet. "Save it! I'm not stupid, you're going to get sick!" They scolded, and grabbed out a couple towels from the closet before running back to their friend.

Miri huffed, her arms crossed. “I’m fine. Some water isn’t gonna make me sick, just a little cold.” The statement was emphasized by a cold chill that caused her whole body to prickle and tremble.

They huffed, and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her shoulders, and when she gratefully grabbed it to hold around herself, they unfolded the smaller but equally fluffy towel and placed it on her head.

The bard then proceeded to ruffle her dry.

Miriam sputtered. “Kiwi--I’m fine--stop fluffing me up--I’m not a child--” She protested a little, but eventually caved and let them do their thing. She knew they wouldn’t let her be a wet grumpy witch. She sighed. “... Do you have a change of clothes?”

Her friend snorted. "Nothing in your size," they said with a bit of sass, maintaining a smile. "But one of my old nightgowns might work. Before that though, we need a dry witch!" They rubbed the towel behind her ears and on the back of her neck.

“Ohhhh...” Miriam almost purred, leaning up against Kiwi as they ruffled her hair one last time with the towel. “Damn you for being an absolute sweetheart all the time.”

They snorted. "Someone's gotta mother you." They insisted. They took the towel down to pat her face dry, and then took the towel away. Her hair stuck out every which way, more than usual. "I'll leave you to your own devices with those wet clothes."

She smiled a bit. “Thanks, Kiwi. I can always expect some goodness from you.” She hummed as she finally dried her body off a bit.

The bard gave her another charming smile before they respectfully turned away to let her undress and dry off. They busied themselves with finding a nightgown that would fit their less slender, shorter friend.

“Can I turn?” They asked, before they turned around.

“Yep.” Miriam said, and Kiwi turned around then. Her clothes were off, laid over the chair by Kiwi’s desk, and she was wrapped in the towel like she had just come out of the shower.

The witch very hastily accepted the nightgown when Kiwi offered it out to her, and once they were turned around again they slipped it on. She actually feeling very surprisingly cute. “Alright, I’m decent. If I ever was decent, that is...”

Kiwi laughed a little and turned around, then cooed. "Bawww, seeing my old clothes on you is so charming!" They clapped their hands together. "Let's put your clothes out on the line once the rain stops. Maybe you oughta stay over tonight."

Miriam smiled and picked up her clothes and set it near the door closest to the line. “I’m alright with that. Let’s get to doing whatever we were gonna do today.”

Kiwi beamed. "That movie I rented isn't going to watch itself! I'll get the popcorn started!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should mention that most, if not all, of these prompts are being RP'd by toastyrabbit before being copypasted into a google doc where I beef it up and remove any weird things we add in the privacy of our channel
> 
> so we decided that, since technically he is a co-author, we must add him in as such! i have edited the fic to accommodate his credits, and if he has anything to say about a particular chapter i'll label his comment so you can tell which of us says what uvu
> 
> that said, i've got a steady few requests written and edited at this point, and have decided i will have to post more often than once a week if i want to get to everyone in a timely manner! it may be every few days for a bit before i get through all the requests i've got already, but i'm always accepting more if you want to see something specific!


	4. The Blind Date (Audriam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriam meets with a blind date from a dating site. Things do not go as planned. (Wingfriend Kiwi, budding romance Audriam)

Miriam was actually very excited for once. She had plans to go on a blind date with a mysterious girl she had met online, and had invited Kiwi over to her house so she could babble while getting ready. 

She was all dressed up, now just zhooshing up her hair with a little bit of pomade for that extra shape. “Can you believe someone liked me enough to go on a date with me, Kiwi?!” The witch babbled excitedly.

Kiwi was grinning ear to ear. Miriam had made the choice herself to try dating, and they had been so proud and encouraging ever since she joined the dating site. Right now they were looking through her small jewelry cabinet to see if they could find anything to accent the dress she chose to wear.

"I can believe it! You're a very charming young lady, Miriam!" They exclaimed honestly.

Miriam positively bubbled. “Oh, I’m charming, alright.” She snorted as she poked through her makeup. “Should I go casual and fun? Or more subtle?”

"Go casual! She said in her profile she was the adventurous type, right? And you're comfortable in casual, she'll like that honesty!" They offered helpfully.

“You’re right.” She leaned in towards the mirror and began her look. “You’ll still be in town tonight right?”

"Oh, yeah," they assured with a nod. "If you need anything, I'll keep local for you. I have some catching up to do in Delphi anyway, so don't worry about me!"

“That reassures me, thank you.” She was quiet as she finished her makeup, and then turned to the full length mirror on the inside of her closet door. “... aaahhhhhhghh...” She groaned. “I really hope that this doesn’t go south. I don’t wanna fuck up a good chance; there’s no girls my age in this town.”

"You'll do great, Miriam." Kiwi stepped closer to her, and gave her upper arm a reassuring squeeze. "And she seemed really excited to meet you too!!"

“Gosh, I hope.” Miriam smiled sheepishly. “I should probably get going. She’ll be waiting.”

"You're right." They gently took her hands into their own and gave them a soft squeeze too, and flashed an encouraging smile. "I'll head out soon after you, okay?"

“Okay!” She squeezed Kiwi’s hands back. She grabbed up her little bag, made sure her phone and wallet were inside, and soon enough, she was on her broom towards town.

It seemed her blind date had arrived first, as when she arrived at the restaurant and asked for the table, the waiter immediately escorted her there...

... Where a very alarmed-looking and familiar face, decked in light makeup and casual wear, sat tense in one of two chairs at the table.

Miriam had already been thinking of all the ways this could go wrong ever since agreeing to meet this stranger in this restaurant, and when she saw Audrey of all people sitting at her blind date’s table, Miriam bristled. “..Oh.”

The waiter seemed pleased. "Ahh, you already know each other! What a small world. Enjoy your date." They said, immediately making things awkward between the pair, before walking away, oblivious.

Audrey scowled as Miriam stared the swordswoman down. "I'm just gonna come out and say it; You must have the wrong table. I'm waiting for someone important."

Miriam squinted. “No, I’m pretty sure this is the right table. It was reserved under “A and M”, right?” Audrey tensed. The pair connected the dots from their online aliases, to their actual names. This was real.

Audrey's face went red and her expression angry. "No, that can't be right! You're mistaken. No way." She was heartily in denial.

Miriam, however, saw an opportunity.

“Well, suck it up, buttercup.” Miriam sat herself down across from Audrey. “We’re doing this thing. Right here, right now.”

 

Audrey tried not to let it show that she was flustered, and considered leaving Miriam... But her pride prevented her. "You know what? If you want to, fine. I'll entertain the idea." She smirked wickedly. "We already know it won't work out though, why waste your time?"

“Oh sugar, I have looooads of time on my hands.” She threw a smirk right back at Audrey. “I gotta warn you, it might be a waste of your time.”

She snickered. "I've got time to kill." She leaned back in her seat in the cocky Hero position she used to assume in her downtime, hoping it would unnerve Miriam. "Tell me about yourself. Age, where you're from, and something about yourself."

“Well,” She settled into a cozy pose. “I’m 23 years old. I’ve lived in Delphi all my life, I like lazy flights along the beach.” She hummed. “Tell me about you.”

She nodded. "Mmhm, interesting. I'm 21, from a town near Xiatian, and.... I hated it there." She said bluntly. It was no secret back home that Audrey didn't belong in the small town. "I moved closer to Delphi shortly after..." She cleared her throat and started over. "Well, I like to sit and watch the clouds go by."

The witch had some tact, and chose not to chase the topic Audrey had shut down. “Small world. Wouldn’t have known that you’re from around here.” Miriam said. “I’m a fan of watching the stars from my broom.”

"What's it like being able to fly?" Audrey asked, looking at her inquisitively. "I've only flown a couple times, but it was never on my own."

“Oh?” Miriam blinked. She didn’t really expect to be asked that. “It’s... kind of freeing, I guess. You can go wherever you want. It’s really nice to be able to just get away and disappear into the clouds.”

Audrey looked wistful. "I like that. I've never been in control like that. Always something expected of me..." She averted her gaze.

“Yeah?” Miriam frowned. “Maybe you’ll fly someday.” She put a smile back on and gave Audrey a wink.

Audrey blinked a few times and then blushed a little, looking away. "I don't know what you're implying." She said haughtily.

“I’m just saying, I rode my broom here,” The witch snickered. “If you need a ride home, I’d be delighted to give you one.”

"How far do you live from here?" She asked, tilting her head. "I haven't lived here very long, and I don't think I've seen you around. Honestly forgot you existed until you arrived at this table."

“Same goes for you. I live right on the edge of town, old cottage through the caves.” Miriam pretty much blurted her address out.

"No wonder I don't see you. You're an outcast, it seems." Audrey laughed. "What do you even do?"

“Sell potions with grandma, mostly.” Miriam shrugged. She wanted to slap her own wrist for revealing this much about herself, but Audrey seemed to be reluctant to share. So maybe if Miriam shared enough, maybe Audrey would lose this imaginary game and open up too… "We work on them throughout the week, then on the weekends we go to the market and set up shop."

"I never go on the weekends. Too busy." She scoffed. "Say, does that bard live around too? I forgot they existed too. How are they?" Audrey was one part making pleasantries, and one part genuinely interested.

“They live in Langtree, but they’re in town tonight, staying at my place.” The blue haired woman hummed. “They mostly do their own thing.”

Audrey tensed. "Eugh. Do they know I'm your date? I bet they wouldn't be happy knowing." She scowled. With the memory of the Bard, came the memory of their last interaction with them. She had been certain Kiwi hated her now.

"You know, I don’t think they’d care. They were just pleased I have a date.” Miriam snorted. “They’re like a parent, I swear. I bet if I brought you home to meet them, they'd be thrilled just to know you're doing well."

Audrey sighed a little. "Of course they would. What a sucker." She mumbled, slouching a bit in her chair.

Miriam noticed her change in attitude, and pouted a bit. If she was going to prove herself to Audrey, she would save this damn date. She picked up the drink menu and shoved it to Audrey. “Pick what you’d like. I’m paying.”

The other woman started, then squinted at Miriam. "Really? Anything?" She looked at the menu, busying her mind with the nice selection of beverages. Her eyes landed on the most expensive drink, which bore an off resemblance to something she'd had the Witch and the Bard get for her back in Xiatian. Audrey saw a joke opportunity and leaned back in her seat, smirking wide as she slid the menu across the table to Miriam. "I'll take one potion of power, please." She said.

Miriam blinked, processing. She snatched up the menu and glossed it over, seeing the overpriced drink and the similar colour to the actual potion of power. Then she started giggling. “Oh, holy fuck. That's good.”

Audrey's face changed from a jokey smirk to a happy smile, pleased she had gotten a good reaction. Miriam thought the happy smile suited Audrey quite nicely.

"I don't actually want it, I just saw a joke opportunity. I'll pick something cheaper." She gave Miriam her actual order, and when the waiter came around they places their orders for a couple nice drinks and an appetizer they could split.

The pair didn't notice, but slowly, the air of haughtiness and fake pleasantries dissolved into a real atmosphere. They were making witty banter and laughing, any outsider could see the pair was having a good time, and maybe it was how much time had passed since The End or maybe it was how human they were being around each other, but they really were enjoying themselves.

Once they were finally digging in to their main course meals, Audrey remembered what the original goal was, and realized she had gotten off track and was actually having fun. She frowned, remembering who was sitting in front of her. "You know, I still don't know how to feel about seeing you in such a calm setting."

“Mmhm?” She looked over at her date. “I dunno how to feel either. I mean. We tried to kill each other.” She snorted. “I can’t believe after all that nonsense it turns out we’re like the only women who date women in Delphi, and we’re on a date,” She snickered.

Audrey shrugged. "If you're my only option in the dating pool, then I'll just have to learn how to love you." Audrey gave a real sneaky smirk.

“I guess you will.” She smirked right back. “I’m sure you’ll be bending over backwards in no time.”

"Why, Ms. Witch," Audrey gave a snooty fake laugh, making it obvious to Miriam she was playing up a character. "It will be you, bending over forwards, for me."

“Oh, Ms. Hero,” Miriam gave a little cackle in response. “This witch is very skilled in spell casting, so you’d better watch out.”

It wasn't too long before they exited the establishment, and the pair realized they should head back for home. At the edge of Delphi, she sighed. "Guess we'll see each other around?" She seemed disappointed.

Miri crossed her arms and frowned. “I guess we will. If that’s what you want.” She mumbled. She also seemed a little disappointed. “You have my info, you can always text me or something.”

Audrey did perk up at that. "I guess I do, yeah. I'll be in touch." She winked, then waved with one hand over her shoulder as she walked away.

Miriam waved her off, then snickered to herself. “Kiwi is not gonna believe this,” She giggled as she climbed aboard her broom.

It wasn't until she was all the way back home, in her PJs on her bed, catching up with an equally PJ'd Kiwi, that she remembered she was totally gonna give Audrey a ride home on her broom.

Oh, well. Next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't it strange to read several Kiwiam chapters, and then find an Audriam amidst it all? :')
> 
> this is one of those fics i'm curious to see, if people would like a sequel to! i could easily escalate this to the pair having many dates and eventually consider themselves girlfriends, but that's up to you guys c: lemme know if you'd like some more of this ship, or of this particular oneshot!


	5. "Did you know that you snore?" (Platonic Kiwiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know that you snore?" Miriam asks Kiwi one morning after a sleepover. (Platonic Kiwiam, tea-drinking, playful arguing, Kiwi swears once)

The previous night was a night full of fun and games, Kiwi gracing Miriam and Sapphy with their overnight presence. It was the morning after their sleepover, and Miriam and Kiwi were sitting at the table waiting for a nice signature Sapphire breakfast.

Miriam, after she was sufficiently awake with the smell of breakfast cooking, looked over at the bard across the table. 

“Did you know that you snore?”

Kiwi was about to start up a friendly conversation themselves, seeing that Miriam was conscious enough now to have a decent conversation. Her question startled them.

"I what?" They blinked at her. "I know I snored as a kid, but I thought I kicked that habit. Do I really still do that?"

“Yeah, you do.” She snorted. “You sounded like you were warming up or something, it was kind of cute.” Kiwi's face went red and Miriam could swear their fluffy bed hair was puffing up like in a Ghibli film.

"Oh no, dang it! I totally used to do that as a kid! Mom used to tease me about it all the time!" Their voice raised in pitch to reflect their embarrassment, but they were smiling and laughing too.

Miriam giggled at her friend’s reaction. “It’s alright, it’s better than how some other people snore!” She assured them, although she did enjoy seeing Kiwi actually embarrassed about something for once. “At least you don’t sound like a freight train.”

Kiwi blanched. "Who the hell snores like a freight train?" Then a moment later, a small gasp. "Oh! I'm so sorry, who the heck snores like a freight train?" Their filter wasn't on yet, too early in the morning.

Sapphire let out a tiny laugh, but Miriam launched into a full on cackle. She shook with laughter, trying to get out words but failing.

Kiwi leaned over the table to cover her face playfully with their hands, still blushing like wild. "Shhshshhshshshsh!" They tittered, trying to contain their own laughter.

The sound of the kettle squealing was enough to make Miriam’s laughter quiet down, and she got up (“Let me get that, gram.” “Oh, thank you dear!”) to pour the hot water into two teabagged mugs. “Anyways, the snoring... it’s adorable.” She smirked as she slid their mug to them across the table.

Kiwi was still red faced, but they looked happy. "Thank you." They said sincerely. "I just hope it wasn't annoying."

The witch was quiet again, but she giggled when she thought of how they snored. She waited until they were mid-sip, to quietly imitate them. “Mimimimimi~”

Kiwi almost choked, and burst into embarrassed laughter. "Nooo!" They heard Sapphy laughing too, and they childishly pointed at Miriam. "Grammy, Miriam is making fun of me!" They said, all fake grumpy.

Grandma Saphy laughed as she plated up Kiwi’s breakfast first. “Ohh, don’t you let that silly girl’s banter get to you!”

Kiwi made a thoughtful face. "Well, you are right about that." They leaned in towards Miriam. "She's a very silly girl!" They had that sneaky smile on their face.

Miriam blushed a little. “Stoooop!” She groaned. 

“Reveeeenge!” Kiwi cried triumphantly. Miriam tossed a sugar cube at them, and they laughed, tossing it back at her.

The ever-tolerant Grandma Sapphire put down Kiwi’s plate, then Miriam’s, then sat down with her own.

The pair exchanged more banter before the elder shushed them kindly, and encouraged them to eat their breakfast so the trio could begin their errands.

They had lots to do as a little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was really fun and short! this one kind of descended into "we love each other, so we make it seem like we hate each other with playful banter but we know we still do love each other", but i think it still turned out real cute and soft ovo
> 
> lemme know what you think, more oneshots coming soon!


	6. "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" "They're so cute when they're asleep." (Romantic Kiwiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" "They're so cute when they're asleep." (Romantic Kiwiam, sleep-cuddling, new relationship, posting pics w/o permission)

Kiwi had been overjoyed when Miriam accepted their request to sleep over. Sure, they’d slept over in the past, but not since becoming datemate and girlfriend. Miriam had been a little shy and anxious ever since they started dating and they'd only kissed twice and Miriam was barely comfortable holding hands. When confronted, she chalked it up to the fact she had to adjust to being allowed to do these things with the Bard. It was new territory for their relationship, and for Miriam who had never had a lovey before. Kiwi supposed they understood.

But now, the pair were sharing Kiwi's bed, for the first time (usually they pulled out the trundle bed for her), and Kiwi was already fast asleep, but Miriam was anything but.

Miriam’s mind was racing, and possibly her heart was too. She was hyper-aware of every single move Kiwi was making, and she hated it. She wished that she could just push everything aside, but she was just so sensitive to everything. The only person she’d EVER slept beside in her life was Grandma Saphy. This was a wholly unique experience for her.

She didn’t expect this experience to go quite like this, though. Kiwi moved a lot in their sleep. It was nothing like when they had been wiped unconscious; they must have been dreaming tonight. Occasionally she felt contact with their body; their foot touching her leg, or their hands on her body, and et cetera. Eventually she turned away from them and tried to really zone them out.

It was when Kiwi rolled over and full-on spooned her, that she had had enough. Miriam almost howled and rolled back over, sitting up as well to break away from their spooning terror.

“That’s it, you’re out of this bed!!”

In the commotion, Kiwi startled awake, and made a surprised sound. "Huh?? Wuzzup? Mirram?" They mumbled, not realizing what had happened.

“Get out of this bed!” She squeaked, her face red as a beet. “You keep spooning me and shit!!”

Kiwi blinked at her. "I'm huh?? Spooning?" They frowned. "Oh. I was asleep, Miriam, I didn’t have control over my actions... but regardless, I'm sorry my actions made you uncomfortable. I’ll face the other way, and maybe it won’t happen again. Let’s go back to sleep, okay?” They tried, exhausted.

“Ohhh no no no no, you move around so much that this will definitely happen again!” She huffed. “You are hereby banished from this bed.”

"Wha--hey, no!" They cried. "You can't banish me! This is my bed first!" They argued, with a grumpy sleepy Bard face.

“Be that as it may, I don’t want you to spoon me again, and if I wake up and that’s happening, it’s into the trundle bed with you!”

Kiwi couldn’t help a sigh. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, dearest!" They apologized again, settling into the blanket. "Maybe you should wrap me in a blanket burrito so I don't do it again." Mostly, Kiwi was joking under their breath, just wanting to go back to bed.

But the cogs started turning immediately in Miriam’s head. Silently, she rolled back over, got out of the bed briefly to isolate the blanket, and started rolling Kiwi up in a fruity little burrito.

Kiwi yelped, having laid back down and began dozing off again already, only to be rudely roused from semi-Dreamland. "Oh my Eya, Miriaaaaam!" They cried as they were wrapped up.

Miriam snickered when she was done, pleased with her work. “Think before you talk, Kiwi.” She spat, and it made Kiwi laugh a bit at her petty malicious compliance. With that, Miriam crawled back into bed, blanket-less, and finally started falling asleep.

Kiwi snorted and rolled their eyes. “Goodnight, Miri.” Eventually, they did manage to fall back asleep like this.

When they woke up in the morning, it was before Miriam, and they were still trapped in their cocoon. They also felt some sort of a hugging pressure around their body. They looked over and saw their girlfriend clinging onto them, snoring and blissfully unaware of her snuggles. The irony was not lost on Kiwi, and they totally would have suggested she sleep in the trundle bed if there was still night to sleep in.

They decided it was time to get up, though. "Miriaaaam..." They cooed at her, needing her to free them so they could move.

Miriam grumbled a bit. “Shhhhhh..” She hushed the bard, perfectly happy to stay asleep.

Kiwi laughed, then tried again. "Miriam, darliiiing~" they sang. "I cannot move, my sweet~ I need your assistance so I may carry oooon~!"

Miri groaned and stretched, blinking her eyes open. “Alright, okayyy...” She muttered as she started to unroll them. Apparently it didn’t occur to her that she was snuggling them when they were asleep minutes ago.

Kiwi was hapy to enlighten her, and smiled at her cheekily. "You snuggled me in your sleep."

“I what?” She asked, groggy still. “Snuggled? Huh? Ridiculous...” She rubbed her face after freeing her Bard. Kiwi sat up and nudged her with their elbow.

"Yes, ma'am. When I woke up, you were hugging me." They grinned. "Snuggling is nice, Miriam! I hope you feel comfortable enough one day that we can do it while fully conscious."

“Ohhh..” Miriam blushed a little. “Maybe someday, I guess.” She mumbled, a bit embarrassed. “Maybe.” She stretched again before hopping out of bed.

Kiwi remained in bed, and took their phone to check their notifications while their girl got up to use the restroom. They came across Miriam's latest photos posted, and blinked in confusion. They thought she had been trying to sleep and wasn't on her phone. Apparently not.

They came across a particular picture she had taken and posted last night, of a dead-asleep Bard, curled up with their mouth slightly ajar. The photo was captioned, "They're so cute when they're asleep", with a heart and a kissy lips emoji.

Kiwi's face went bright red. "Miriam Sparks don't even try to tell me you're romance-shy!!!! What's this photo of me on your timeline?!"

Miriam just cackled at them from the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it would be very cute to combine these prompts, because after we finished the first one, max (toastyrabbit) and i looked at the requests list to start the next one and decided, "wouldn't it be cute if?"
> 
> we have a handful of requests left, but we are writing up every single one of them, so feel free to leave us some more in the comments of this fic, or on my tumblr of the same username!


	7. "Show me what's behind your back." (Kiwiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi surprises Miriam on Valentines day! Years later, Miriam wants to return the surprise... (Romantic Kiwiam, Valentines, awkward proposal)

Kiwi was supposed to visit today, and as always, Miriam was excited for it. She was waiting out on her front step, anticipating their arrival. Hopefully they wouldn't ask her any of the weirdo questions they'd been asking the past couple of days. She was almost suspicious of why Kiwi wanted to know her favourite scents in flowers, but maybe it was for personal research or something.

When she saw them approaching, she smiled, and rose her hand to greet them. As they got closer, she realized their hands were very behind their back. That was strange.

“Hey, Kiwi?” She said, raising a brow. "What's up?"

Kiwi was trying to make it look non-obvious that their arms were behind them, but as they approached and saw the suspicion on Miriam's face and in her voice, they knew they had to think of something to say to stall the surprise.

"Hello, Miriam! What's up?" They asked pleasantly as they got closer. Their hands remained behind their back.

“Hm.” A tiny little smile crept onto her face. She knew they were up to something. “What’s that behind your back?”

Kiwi kept an innocent demeanor and rocked on their heels. "Why, nothing, Miriam! See?" They held the object behind their back with one hand and showed her their empty hand, as if that would prove they had nothing.

Miriam blinked and looked from their hand to their face. She rose a brow. Kiwi thought they were so cute. “... Your other hand?”

Kiwi put their empty hand behind their back again to hold the item, then took out their other hand to wave around. "See?"

The witch scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kiwi really was so cute. “Come on, just show me!” She demanded playfully, stepping forward.

Kiwi grinned at her proudly, and took a beautiful blue and gold flowered bouquet out from behind their back with a flourish. "Happy Valentine's Day, Miriam." They beamed, offering them out to her.

Miriam gasped, her eyes widening. She blushed and gingerly reached to take them. “Oh, ah..!” She laughed nervously. She hadn’t gotten them anything; to be honest, she had forgotten about the holiday, as she never celebrated it before. “Thank you!”

"You're welcome! I know I asked some weird questions, you seemed pretty suspicious of me." They said sheepishly, scratching the back of their head. "But I promise you it was just so that I knew what flowers you liked without give it away!"

“Ohh, Eya...” She felt a little teary eyed. “I should get these into a vase!” She said, turning towards the house before Kiwi could see her feelings.

Kiwi laughed, totally seeing her feelings, and trotted after her.

It wasn't until a few years later that Kiwi noticed Miriam acting a little funny, asking them weird questions and being kind of secretive.

One day, Miriam walked into the house and she was obviously hiding something behind her back. Kiwi confronted her with a smile and a wave. "Why hello, Miriam! What do you have there?" They asked, trying to lean over and see what she had.

Miriam grinned all wide, looking right up at Kiwi. “Oh, nothing! See?” She hummed, showing one of her hands.

Kiwi rose a brow and smirked. "Oh? And what about your other hand?" They looked to the opposite arm.

“You heard me!” She did the old switcharoo and showed them her other hand.

Kiwi rolled their eyes playfully. "Show me what's behind your back, Miriam." They recalled their silly Valentines tradition, but it was the middle of June... What was the little witch planning?

“Oh, just a little thing, Kiwi..” She couldn’t do it anymore. She was about to burst. “I worked really hard on this, and.. ohh..” She huffed and brought out a little box with a tiny bow on the top, presenting it to Kiwi as she knelt. “Would you.. maybe be my spouse?”

Kiwi saw the box and their mind went into overdrive. As she knelt, they felt their eyes water up. By the time the box was open to present them with the ring, Kiwi was already a mess. They let out a gross sob and basically attacked her, leaping at her and causing the pair to end up on the floor as they cried yes to their love.

Miriam squealed in both surprise and delight, almost dropping the ring in the process. She felt overwhelmed with happiness as they had some aggressive snuggles right there on the floor. 

They calmed after a moment, and Miriam slipped the ring onto Kiwi’s finger. “I love you,” She said softly.

They sniffled and babbled a bit. "I love you so much, I love you Miriam." They sapped and gushed, kissing her lovingly.

Their wedding was the happiest the world had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bawwwwwwww i've always loved the idea of an awkward proposal, it just seems so much more wholesome and personal than a big rehearsed bit!
> 
> fun aside; my spouse and i never formally proposed! one day we said "hey wanna get married someday?" and we realized it meant we were technically engaged, and THEN the waterworks started :')
> 
> requests can be left on my tumblr or the comments section !!


	8. "Just smile, I really need to see your smile right now." Platonic Kiwiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad day, Kiwi is feeling dejected. "Just smile, I really need to see your smile right now." (Platonic Kiwiam, animal death, sad Kiwi)

Kiwi and Miriam had just been taking a walk, a nice innocent hike through the forest of Delphi. They were chatting away and making commentary on their surroundings, when the pair came across something Kiwi hadn't seen in at least a month of hikes…

The sight of a dead rabbit, and her dead babies curled close to her body, was more than enough for Kiwi to start crying on the spot.

"Ohh, oh, no! Miriaaaam!" They sobbed and turned away from the family, hugging their friend with miserable ferocity.

Miriam was surprised when Kiwi suddenly grabbed onto her like she was the only thing keeping them afloat in this horrible life, but she followed their line of sight, and quickly connected the dots when she saw the poor animals. She frowned and hugged the little bard back, turning them on a pivot so they weren’t facing the creatures anymore. 

“Ohh, Kiwi..” She mumbled. “It’s alright, it’s the way of things..” She tried to soothe them, running her hand up and down their slender back.

Kiwi wept and clung to the girl, sniffling with their eyes tightly shut. "But they're such a small family! Those babies, they had so much life to liiiive!" They hiccuped. Tears were beginning to soak into the fabric of her capelet.

“Oh, I know..” Miriam hushed them and attempted to shuffle them away some more. She wanted them out of there, maybe a nice indoors day would help get their mind off of this. “They’ll just contribute to more life, it’ll be okay. Let’s head back home, m’kay?”

They sniffled some more and nodded, hiccuping and rubbing their face against her shoulder. She eventually got them to lift their head, and she kept an arm around their waist as they walked back home.

Throughout the rest of the day, even the slightest of sad things would make them tear up and feel upset. It was like the word ‘no’ had become a stinger, and Kiwi was ten times more prone to their emotions when it was just them and Miriam, especially lately. Miriam herself hated when they got like this, they were so unlike their usual self and it was hard to be happy herself when they were so sad. Their depressive episodes were as infectious as their elation.

As the pair wound down from their day, filled with negative outputs on the world and weepy songs about sad things, Miriam knew she had to pep talk them somehow before sending them off back to Langtree.

Miriam was frustrated as hell from the day’s events though, and she knew that her incoming pep talk would be horrible. Still, she had to try!

“Hey, Kiwi.” She started. Their eyes were downcast and they held their hat in their hands, looking at the feather like it was the grave of a long lost pet.

The witch cleared her throat. “I know you’ve been really down today, uh.. but.. you know..” She huffed. “There’s always better days than your worst, right?” She tried, wondering if their own words would work against them.

Kiwi was quiet as they sat across from her in the grass on the hill, and they fiddled with a loose thread on their hat.

Miriam sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Um..” She put her hands in her lap. “I want you to know that everything is okay! Because things are okay for those little creatures, they’ve gotta be in a good place by now!”

Kiwi just sighed softly and slumped a bit more, their frown ever present. They twisted the thread around their finger and cleanly yanked it off, then started playing with the loose thread.

The witch felt more like a failure with every second that went by, but she persisted. “I, um, just want tonight to end on a lighter note, yanno? I care about you, I want to make you happy. Okay?”

Kiwi continued to fiddle with the thread, but their eyes went up to look at her face. They still said nothing, frowning sadly. That look in their eyes was going to haunt Miriam if it was the last thing she saw of them before parting ways!

The witch frowned as well, looking away. She refused to be defeated here. “I just wanna make sure you don’t go home sad tonight. Is there anything I can do?”

The bard looked away from her again, out at the horizon. They looked like they were thinking, and Miriam knew when they were in thought, to let them get it together and speak before saying another word, or she would lose her chance of them opening up at all.

She had waited patiently for a few minutes, before Kiwi took a deep breath and their eyes flicked to her mouth. They looked into her eyes again.

"Please smile." They said quietly.

Ah, well that was unexpected.

“O-oh..” She blinked. “Smile?” She repeated to be sure, looking at them.

Kiwi looked at their lap, waited a few seconds, and then looked back at their friend's face. "This day has just… not gone well, you know? I agree, I want to end on a good note." They said softly. "I just need to see something pure."

“Oh. Pure, huh...” She repeated, going a little pink. She wasn’t sure if her smile was to be considered ‘pure’, but if that’s what Kiwi thought of when they thought ‘purity’, then...

Kiwi sighed again and gave her a sincerely sad face. "Just smile... I really need to see your smile right now." They said softly, looking at her. Their mind was made up; after having not seen her bright smile since the incident in the woods, it was the one thing that might be able to recover their day.

Miriam sighed, not because she didn’t want to help but because she had a hard time faking smiles. After a moment of preparing, and praying her teeth were clean, she gave Kiwi the sweetest little witch smile, teeth and all!

The change in the bard was instant. Kiwi's eyes widened and their back straightened. They smiled right back, and the longer they were exposed to her brilliant smile, the more excited they got. "Ohhh Eya, Miriam! You just made me so happy!" They grinned and lunged forward, hugging her tightly.

“Ohhh...” Miriam huffed and hugged them back. “I’m glad that I could do that for ya,” She hummed.

They pulled away and beamed. "I feel so much better! Thank you, Miri!" They affectionately fluffed her hair, and Miriam couldn’t help a cheerful giggle and a ‘you’re welcome’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent a bit of time deliberating reasons why Kiwi would need Miriam's smile. I settled that i should write something a little unexpected, it would be typical of Miriam to need Kiwi's big bright smile, why not switch things around?
> 
> thanks for reading !!!


	9. "I'm really tired but I can't sleep." "Then let me sing you a lullaby." (Kiwiam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really tired but I can't sleep." "Then let me sing you a lullaby." (Kiwiam fluff, sleepover, grumpy girl Miriam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the wait everyone, especially those of you who dont read nsfw content!
> 
> i got rushed with my spouse's permanent residency party, then Canada Day hit, followed by a slew of bad days at work... ah who am i kidding, i prolly shoulda had time to at least edit this small chapter for you guys :')
> 
> please forgive me, and enjoy the chapter!

Miriam was having the worst time tonight. She found that it was quite hard for her to fall asleep, even though she was so insanely tired. She groaned and rolled to face her friend in the room with her. 

“Kiwi.” She grunted.

Kiwi was halfway asleep when they were roused from sleep. "Hmm?" They rolled over to face her.

The witch huffed. “I am so tired. I’m exhausted.” She mumbled. “But I can’t sleep at all.”

"Oh..." They mumbled, then closed their eyes in thought, or maybe just because they were real sleepy. They opened their eyes again and smiled to her. "Then let me sing you a lullaby."

“What.” 

Miriam was shook by the offer. “No, you don’t have to do that, I’ll live.”

Kiwi shook their head. "No, really, I don't mind!" Their smile shrunk a little. "But I understand if you don't want me to."

“Ohhh..” She grumbled and snuggled deep into her blanket. “..Please do it.”  
They made a happy humming sound, before quietly beginning their song. It was improvised, but very much based on previous lullabies they'd sung for their other friends or for even themselves. Their gaze went to the ceiling.

Miriam sighed and was upset that the lullaby wasn’t working. 

Or... so she thought. 

Miriam quickly found her eyelids growing heavier and heavier, and eventually, she was snuggled up tight with the tiniest of smiles on her face.

Kiwi didn't look at her, but as they sang, they listened out for her even breathing. Once the bard was sure she was asleep, they tapered off their song with a soft happy sigh, bade Miriam goodnight, then snuggled up themselves to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two more pre-written stories, and a handful more requests to go through, but i will happily accept more! right now i have requests for more Kiwiam, Viola/Ash, Sandra and Vivian adventures, and Kiwi Mama content!
> 
> if you want to see something specific, let me know in the comments or at meefling.tumblr.com/ask !


End file.
